pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Who is she" part 3
Part 3 Everyone has stopped talking when Isabella came in. "Hi Phineas." she said in a flirty tone. Isabella's bow was twinkling like the sky. Her shoes were as well. And her hair had a shiny pink bow. (not the original bow) Marabella was the first one to talk. "Oh, my gosh, your dress is so beautiful! What's it for, Isabella?" "It's for my date with Phineas of course!" "Date?" Marabella said, confused. "DATE?" said Phineas in shock. "We're going to the mall. Ain't that right, Phineas?" said Marabella. "Yes, yes we are... Where did you get date from Isabella?" said Phineas. "Oooo. I thought you said ball Phineas. Anyway, don't I look good?" Phineas thought about the mall and the awesome time he's gonna have. "Hello Phineas. Hellooo!" said Isabella waving his hand in front of his face. "Huh what did you say?" he said in a trance. "Don't I look pretty?" Isabella said like she knows she is. "I guess so." said Phineas. "Aww, thank you Phineas. She hugged him again. Marabella got a bit upset with Isabella's attiude. Isabella is honestly very nice, but when there's another girl that likes Phineas, she is kind of competitive. "Let's go to the mall, already!" shouted Buford. "I've got a hover car that can take us!" Phineas said. Marabella shouted: "Holy cow! You built this, Phineas?" "Yes, yes I did. Ferb helped too!" Marabella said: "How do you do it?! It's amazing!" "A little creativity, of course." Phineas said smiling to her. "That is awesome! At my hometown we..." Marabella's voice dropped a bit. "We... Did stuff just like that... I made inventions, too!" Marabella had some sadness in her voice while saying that, she felt homesick. "Cool! What did you invent?" Phineas said with excitement. "Well, they aren't as amazing as yours. And we didn't have any modern parts. I made a barn house with mechanical moving parts to help get the chicken's eggs and milk the cows. Here's a picture of me standing by it." "WOAH!" Phineas exclaimed. "Marabella, this is superior!" "Thanks." Then Marabella and Phineas had a whole conversation about there inventions. Then, all of a sudden: "Phineas, you are sitting with me." said Isabella. Phineas wanted to sit with Marabella, but oh well, Isabella was a bit controlling. Marabella sat next to Ferb, and Baljeet and Buford sat next to each other. "Hi." said Marabella to Ferb. Ferb waved back. While Phineas was driving, Phineas said: "So, Marabella, tell us about yourself." "Okay, well here's some simple stuff: my favorite color is lime, I love cherries, I love all animals, I am, well, sigh, used to be leader of the 'Hayside Gals,' and umm... "Leader? No way! I'm leader of the Fireside Girls." Isabella said a bit interested. "That's awesome!" said Marabella. "Can I see your sash, later?" said Isabella. "OK." said Marabella. "May I see yours, too? I think it's cool to compare American badges to Southern American badges." replied Marabella. "Okay, but I probably have more badges than you." said Isabella, gloating. "We will see about that!" said Marabella confidently. After the mall "Wow! The mall was great, guys! Thanks for taking us, Phineas and Ferb." Marabella said. "No Problem." said Phineas, smiling at her. "Hey, look! There's Candace! Candace, what are you doing here? I thought you went home an hour ago." Phineas said. "Well, Jeremy wanted me to meet him at Mr. Slushy Dog asap!!! Oh, hello. Who are you?" said Candace. "This Is Marabella, she just moved here from Texas." said Phineas. "Oh, OK. Cool. Phineas what is that? (see's hover cart) I'm telling Mom! MOM, MOM!" "What just happened?" said Marabella "You'll get used to it." Phineas said. "Hey guys. Where's Candace?" said Jeremy. "Uhhh," said Phineas. (see's Candace screaming on the phone) "Candace!" shouted Jeremy. "Mom, I have to go now. Jeremy!!!" shouted Candace, and they both hugged. And Phineas said: "Have fun, Candace." Then all of Phineas's friends got in the hover car. "You guys are amazing!" Marabella said. Phineas said: "Thanks, Marabella." They had a little moment looking in each other's eyes. Then Isabella broke it up, saying: "Phineas, the lights twinkle in your eyes like little stars." *Cricket, cricket* "Uh, thanks, Isabella." said Phineas. All of a sudden the hover cart starts to shake, out of control! They crash at their house, and all the pieces fly out of sight. "No! NO!" said Candace! I had proof! Why does this always happen to ME? Blah blah blah! Category:Fanon Works